Here Without You
by Not here anymore45
Summary: Ok so I'm adding another story to this. R&R Por Favor. Very Dark. May turn out to be PaixZakuro
1. Chapter 1

Mew Koneko: This is my first Fanfic so tell me what you think. (P.S. Sorry for any misspellings)

Disclamer: No own TMM or this song! (The song is Here Without You by 3 Doors Down)

Pai's POV

_100 days have made me older,_

_Since the last time that I saw your pretty face._

We had Left earth 100 days ago, yes I've counted, and I can't stop thinking about her. I haven't seen her face for the longest time.

_1,000 lies have made me colder,_

_and I don't think I could look at this the same._

Kish and Tart have been telling me I've been acting colder, but I lie and say I'm fine. I just don't think I could stay away from you, Zakuro.

_All the miles that seperat,_

_Disipered now when I'm dreaming of your face._

When I think about you, I feel like I'm right next to you and we would be together forever.

_I'm here without you, baby,_

_But you're still on my lonely mind._

_I think about you, baby,_

_And I dream about you all the time._

_I'm here with out you baby,_

_But you're still with me in my dreams._

_And tonight it's only you and me._

I love you, Zakuro, I just wish we were together. WE CAN! I'm suck an idiot! I talking to Kish and Tart and I will come to you, Inu-chan, My Zakuro.

_The miles just keep rolling,_

_As the people even wait to say hello._

They agreed and I'm coming. I'm only a couple miles away! I'm sure Purin and Ichigo will be happy, too.

_I've herd this life is over rated, _

_But I hope that it gets better as we go._

I've been so deprest at home. I've been told that life will get better and when I get too you, It will be.

_I'm here without you, baby,_

_But you're still on my lonely mind._

_I think about you, baby,_

_And I dream about you all the time._

_I'm here with out you baby,_

_But you're still with me in my dreams._

_And tonight, girl, it's only you and me._

So close. Please just wait for me a little longer, Zakuro. As soon as I get there I'm never leaving your side, Inu-chan, My Zakuro, Because without you, everything I ever know feels like crap.

_Everything I know,_

_And everywere I go,_

_It gets hard but it won't take away my love._

_And when the last one falls,_

_And when it's all said and done,_

_It gets hard but it won't take. Away. My. Love._

I still loved you even if I was so far away. You and me belong together. We came to the Café and opened the door. Zakuro looked me, strait in the eyes.

"P…Pai?" Zakuro studdered.

"Hai, Inu-chan." I ran up and kissed her. "I missed you so much."

"I did too, Pai."

_I'm here without you, baby,_

_But you're still on my lonely mind._

_I think about you, baby,_

_And I dream about you all the time._

_I'm here with out you baby,_

_But you're still with me in my dreams._

_And tonight, girl, it's only you and me._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mew Koneko: R&R Arigato


	2. Whole New Story

MK: Hello! Okay, so I know that this story is up but my coputer is having slight problems so It's gonna take me longer torepost and it's hard for me to add new stories. So this wil just have to be put on this story.

Couple: Here are hints... Paix, Kishx, Ryoux, Tartx? Sorry not good hints.

Disclaimer: NO OWN OF TMM!

Summery: I want something dark so...

A sigh escaped Pai's lips as he looked down among the humans walking without a care.

'So primitive.' He thought. 'How are humans not an extinct species? Those amusing people will certainly be the cause of their own death.' Pai floated to the top of a roof. 'and those Mews are the worst. Protecting a planet they are destroying. I hate all humans.' Pai shook his head.

No use thinking about that. He walked over to the edge of the roof to look down. "I guess it's time to start the mission." He created a Keirma Anima in his hands and threw it towards a small dog on a leash. The dog grew into a beast and began filling orders.

Lavender eyes closed. Hearing the voices around her, she sighed and as a bell rang, her eyes shot open.

"Zakuro-san?" A timid voice called. Zakuro turned to the emerald haired girl and nodded, edging her on. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Zakuro answered. But in reality, her head was banging with the sounds of a thousand racing balls, bonding away the membrane of her head. Something must have been going on. "Retasu, ask Ryou to check for an alien."

"Hai." Retasu nodded and walked away. As Retasu walked by her friends, she could that, once again, Ichigo was doing all the work, Minto was sipping mint tea and Purin was doing a good job today, trying her hardest not to brake anything.

Continuing to walk, Retasu came up to the place where she knew Ryou would be. She pocked her head threw the door way of the lab. Which, to people who didn't know, looked like an "employee only" room. Sighing, Retasu called his name softly. "Ryou." She tried again, hoping to get some reaction. Retasu, timidly, walked down the stairs.

"Ryou." She tried again, only to be relived when a voice answered her back.

"Hai, Retasu?" His voice called as the blonde walked up the stairs.

"Zakuro-san is wondering if there's an alien alert." Retasu answered, looking down, slight blush tingling her cheeks.

"Hai." Ryou answered. Retasu was shocked but Ryou didn't see it. "I was just coming up to tell you. Get the others and get going."

Retasu nodded and headed off. "Ichigo-san!" She called. The whole place grew silent after Retasu had yelled. Retasu began to blush again and walk into the kitchen. "Ichigo-san."

"Hai?" Ichigo nodded, walking towards her.

"Shirogane-san says there's an alien alert." Retasu answered.

Zakuro smiled to herself. "Knew it." She said, softly to her self. She sat up from her table and walked towards Ichigo and Retasu. "Then shouldn't we get going."

Pai sat on the roof, waiting for something important to happen. He knew the Mews where gonna show up any minute and he'd go back to the ship, telling his comrades he'd lost, again. "MEW MEW MEDAMORPHO-SIS!" Right on time.

Pai looked down to find him right. The mews fighting the monster, but seem to be looking for the source of it as well. He sighed.

Might as well.

Pai teleported before them, eyes as they always have been, gray, hard and cold. Holding nothing of compassion and seeming as if they were enable to.

"PAI!" Mew Ichigo yelled. "YOU SENT THIS THING!"

"Hai, so you'd better get started on this." Pai replied coldly.

"Minto!" Mew Ichigo yelled. Mew Mint nodded and aimed her arrow.

Strait for Pai.

"RIBBON MINT EC-!"

The blue mew didn't finish.

Pai came behind and attacked. Setting sending her off the ground.

Mew Zakuro felt her eyes grow hard. "RIBBON ZAKURO'S SPEAR!"

Pai barely moved out of the way in time. He attacked Mew Zakuro, moved out of the way.

"ZAKURO!" Mew Lettuce yelled as Mew Ichigo and Mew Pudding ran to care for Minto, who changed back because of her lack of strength.

"Take care of Minto!" Mew Zakuro yelled. "I've got this covered."

They jumped on the roof and began to fight. Pai attacked again but Mew Zakuro dogged, sending her knee in his chest.

Pai felt no pain as he teleported her behind her, hitting the back of her head with his foot.

Mew Zakuro screeched in pain and, as she recollected herself, kicked him in the knee.

Pai fell down as Mew Zakuro straddled his waist and threw punches on his face.

Pai grasped her hand and pushed her off him sending her flying.

"ZAKURO!" Mew Lettuce yelled as she joined the fight. Mew Lettuce brought out her castanets and aimed. "RIBBON LETTUCE RUSH!"

The attack took Pai by surprise as he was throne off the roof. Mew Lettuce's eyes widened.

Had she thrown him off? Mew Lettuce walked over to the end to search for Mew Zakuro.

In a purple burst of light, she saw her. Zakuro was Mew Zakuro no more as she looked lifeless, laying in the road, head on top of grass. "Zakuro." Mew Lettuce whispered. She turned to Mew Ichigo. "ZAKURO! SHE'S HURT!"

Mew Ichigo and Mew Pudding nodded and Minto's eyes shoot open as the sound of her idol was hurt.

"Onee-sama?" Minto asked.

"Come on, Minto." Mew Ichigo commanded. Minto nodded and followed Mew Ichigo, running towards the fallen Mew.

Pai's eyes opened and he teleported on the roof again, ready to continue the fight. His eyes widened only to see Mew Lettuce.

Mew Lettuce turned. She gasped and aimed her castanets. "RIBBON LETTUCE RUSH!" Pai, this time, had time to teleport out of the way.

He reappeared behind Mew Lettuce and kicked her from the back. Mew Lettuce shrieked, awaking Zakuro.

"Mew Mew Zakuro Medamorpho-sis!" Zakuro yelled, changing and jumping on the roof, tackling Pai down.

"You are getting on my nerves!" Pai glared as he sent an attack.

Zakuro moved and kicked him in the stomach, but before she did, Pai grabbed her foot and threw it, making Zakuro turn. Pai threw a sharp kick to her back and almost sent Zakuro off of the roof.

Zakuro turned and ducked under another Kick from Pai to get to Mew Lettuce, who was watching on the floor, whimpering in pain.

"Are you okay?" Mew Zakuro asked.

"Hai." Mew Lettuce answered. "ZAKURO-SAN, LOOK OUT!" But it was to late.

Pai hit her in the back of the head with his fan. Mew Zakuro laid unconscious and Mew Lettuce looked into the eyes of Pai.

Again, cold, hard and this time unforgiving. He teleported as Mew Lettuce looked down at Mew Zakuro. "Oh, no."

"ONEE-SAMA!" Minto looked at her idol in horror. In a purple light, Mew Zakuro, from losing to much power, transformed back into Zakuro Fujiwara. Mew Lettuce tried her hardest to pick up the Mew, only to have Zakuro's body bring her down.

"Call Keiichiro and Ryou, na no da!" Mew Pudding yelled in panic. "Zakuro onee-san's gonna die, na no da!"

"DON'T SAY THINGS LIKE THAT, PURIN!" Minto yelled, angrily, tears spilling form her eyes. "Zakuro Onee-sama is gonna be fine! We just havta call Ryou." Mew Ichigo and Mew Lettuce nodded and transformed back in a green and pink light. Mew Pudding followed and grabbed her pendent. When she did she began talking fast and in panic.

"Shioganeonii-chan,Zakuroonee-saninhurtbadlybecausePaiisabadmanand-"

"Calm down, Purin." Ryou said. "I'm going there, so tell me when I get there."

"Zakuro Fujiwara?...She's in room 86." The lady at the table said in a soft voice. Ryou nodded and walked to the room with Minto trailing behind him, looking down at the floor. Ichigo placed her hand on Minto's shoulder and walked next to her, trying to comfort the bird. Retasu walked a bit faster to walked with the two mews and Purin followed.

After Purin had called Ryou, he had shown up and suggested taking her to the hospital.

"Onee-sama wouldn't like that." Minto argued. "She's not gonna like waking up with wired people around her!"

"It's her only hope for serving!" Ryou shouted. "Pai's fan is powerful and could kill her without the proper attention fast. So we have to do what's best, not what she would rather have done!"

Minto nodded her head sadly.

After that, the ride to the hospital was difficult with Minto's crying as her friends tried to comfort her.

"We'll see her tomorrow." Ryou said as the people in the hospital franticly tried to get a bed for the lavender head.

"BUT-BUT!" Minto stuttered angrily. "WE DON'T EVEN GET TO STAY TILL SHE WAKES UP?"

"I know this is not what you wanna here right now but, they have to take her to surgery. It's gonna take a day for her to wake up...if she does."

Minto's eyes filled with tears once again. "Onee-sama." She whispered.

Now, here they were. Keiichiro found the room first. He was ahead of the group and leading them in the right direction.

They entered to room to hear the steady sound for the heart monitor. "What did the doctor say?" Ichigo asked.

"They said that she'd...hopefully..." Ryou said the words carefully and as softly as he could. "Wake up soon."

As if his words were magic, Zakuro's eyes slowly opened. The first this she saw after her vision cleared was Minto sitting at her side, eyes widened.

"ZAKURO!" Minto yelled. "Your okay!"

"Don't yell." Zakuro said, coldly.

"I thought you were gonna die, na no da." Purin smiled. She ran towards the bed with her friends following.

"I can't die." Zakuro said, her voice became so icy it sent shivers up everyone's spine. "I have something to do."

Retasu gulped. "W-w-want w-w-w-wou-u-uld-d-d."

Ryou placed his hand on her shoulder.

"What would that be?" Ichigo asked, finishing Retasu's sentence.

"Getting my revenge, killing Pai." Zakuro said, her eyes becoming deeper as she stared at the foot of the hospital bed.

"B-b-but, Z-z-zakuro-sama!" Retasu said, straining to keep her voice from stuttering.

"No butts!" Zakuro shot back. "I'm getting revenge and I'm gonna send more that a wake up call for those aliens." Her voice was without happiness, without love. Her eyes became a pretty shade of dark blue, scary but pretty all the same. "While I was sleeping, all I could dream was the face of the aliens, laughing at Pai's triumph of sending me into the hospital. And as I dreamed, I swore to myself I'd kill him." She turned to her friends. "NO MERCY."

MK: Please Review! Yay.


End file.
